Pourquoi Holmes aurait il pu se marier?
by belette2911
Summary: Pourquoi Holmes n'aurait-il pas pu se marier? Imaginons qu'un jour, il ait rencontré une femme de sa trempe...Il l'épouse et lui fait deux enfants... Petites énumérations des raisons et petites scènes du quotidien...


Entre deux chapitres de ma fanfic, j'ai eu envie de me faire un petit délire : Holmes aurait très bien put se marier avec une femme dans le même style de caractère que lui… Pourquoi pas après tout ?

J'ai développée mon idée au travail (je n'avais rien à faire !) en imaginant les avantages et j'ai mis en scène quelques situations avec une madame Holmes aussi « grave » que son mari…

Et si en plus il y a deux enfants… Que du bonheur !

Calimera avait écrit : « 20 raisons pour lesquelles Sherlock Holmes ne s'est et ne sera jamais marié ». J'ai extrapolé sur le fait que s'il avait trouvé une femme digne de lui, il l'aurait peut-être fait…

Les personnages de Sherlock Holmes, du docteur Watson, de madame Hudson, de Lestrade et de Gregson appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

La madame Holmes et ses enfants sont de mon invention…

**Pourquoi Sherlock Holmes aurait-il pu être marié (avec une femme de la même trempe que lui bien entendu) et avoir des enfants !**

Un lit toujours chaud !

Pour peu que madame Holmes soit un cordon bleu, des petits plats mitonnés avec amour ! Madame Hudson ne lui fait pas la cuisine avec amour !

Le magnifique décolleté plongeant de madame Holmes fait parler les plus récalcitrants ! Son mari l'envoie toujours soutirer des renseignements aux hommes qui ne veulent pas lui parler…

Les dossiers tenus à jour : « Chérie, pourrais-je avoir le dossier de Moriarty ? »

« Bien sûr mon chéri ! (_Elle plonge la main dans l'armoire et nous sort de suite le dossier, sans rien déranger !_) Tiens, le voilà ! Te faut-il autre chose ? »

Ou alors madame Holmes est bordélique aussi et cela donnerait : « Le dossier de Moriarty ? Attends je fouille ! (_elle retourne un tas de papiers, les lance en l'air, les retournes dans tous les sens, vide l'armoire par terre…_) Ah ! Le voilà mon chéri ! Que ferais-tu sans moi ? » S. Holmes : « Heu… la même chose sans doute ! Mais en moins pire…»

« Mon chéri ! J'ai nettoyé ton arme à feu ! Elle rouillait un peu… J'ai battu mon record au fait, j'ai mis seulement dix secondes pour la remonter ! Et les yeux fermés ! »

« Mon chou… Comme je sais que tu touche le fond entre deux enquêtes, je t'ai fait une petite préparation dont tu m'en dira des nouvelles : cocaïne à 7% ! »

« Mon chéri ! J'ai inscrit notre fils à l'école d'art martiaux, de boxe et à l'escrime »

« Sherlock ! La petite voulait aller au cours de couture… J'ai été étonnée ! Je l'y ai inscrite quand même… elle est enchantée ! Moi aussi ! Je ne savais pas qu'il existait autant de possibilités pour transformer une simple aiguille à tricoter en arme… Très intéressant… Je vais peut-être y aller… Et avec un crochet pour broder que pourrait-on faire ? »

« Sherlock ! Le gamin est rentré de sa sortie dans les bois avec l'école. Ils ont trouvé un cadavre au fond des bois… le temps que Scotland Yard arrive, ton fils avait résolu l'enquête et trouvé le coupable ! Heu… tu devrais peut-être aller voir Lestrade… ses collègues m'ont dit qu'il faisait une dépression nerveuse et qu'il pleurait beaucoup ».

« Sherlock ? Ton fils s'est fait virer des cours d'art martiaux… il a démontré au prof que la prise qu'il venait d'inventer pouvait briser le cou de n'importe qui… les funérailles du prof ont lieu samedi… ».

« Sherlock ? Ton fils s'est fait virer des cours de boxe… Il a mit son prof K.O en un round…et comme il n'a que six ans, cela est très gênant pour la réputation du prof… »

« Sherlock ? Ton fils s'est fait virer du cours d'escrime ! Il a dessiné un grand Z sur la chemise du professeur… Il m'a dit qu'il trouvait ça « marrant ». Va parler à ton fils ! Qu'il fasse un S comme « Sherlock » au lieu d'un Z comme… je ne sais pas qui ! »

« Sherlock ! Ton fils avait volé une paire de menotte dans la poche de Lestrade, l'autre jour dans les bois… Je lui ai confisqué… Tu viens m'attacher mon chéri ? »

« Les menottes font un peu mal au poignet tu ne trouves pas ? Toi aussi tu as des marques rouges… je vais coudre une housse en fourrure… tu viendras les essayer ensuite ? »

« Un sagouin a essayé de m'arracher mon sac au coin de la rue ! Comme il y avait du brouillard, j'en ai profité pour le poignarder ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je n'ai laissé aucunes traces derrière moi… Je connais tes méthodes et je les applique ! »

« J'ai invité Irène Adler pour le thé ! Ensuite nous irons faire les boutiques et on rigolera sur ton dos en repensant à la façon dont elle t'a bien mouché. Et là, y'a pas photo ! (_rires_) ».

« Sherlock ! Ton fils voulait l'option « chimie » à l'école. Ils ont été obligés de le faire monter de plusieurs classes, vu qu'il n'a que six ans…Il est en classe avec des garçons de dix-huit ans… Mais il s'en sort bien. Tu l'aideras pour les travaux pratiques à la maison ? Merci mon chou ! »

« Ton fils fait les devoirs de chimie de toute sa classe… Il se fait payer en plus ! Un a essayé de le rouler… il est l'hôpital, le nez en compote…les autres vont payer c'est sûr ! Sacré garnement ! Va lui parler ! Demande lui d'augmenter ses prix ! »

« Je suis convoquée par la directrice… ton fils aurait _un peu légèrement_ fait sauter un bâtiment entier… tout ça pour de la vieille brique ! ».

« Mon amour, voudrais-tu me faire plaisir ? J'aimerais que tu déplaces un peu ta table de chimie… mets là dans la chambre et fais moi une expérience dangereuse… j'ai envie d'une plus grande fenêtre… »

Sherlock Holmes rentre d'une enquête, tout dégueulasse car il s'est encore roulé dans la boue pour traquer les indices. Madame Holmes : « Oh mon chou ! Tu es de retour ? Tu ne m'avais pas laissé de petit mot, je ne savais pas où tu étais partit ! Non, ne me dis rien ! Je vais le déduire ! (_elle se lève et examine la boue qui macule le costume de son mari, surtout les genoux, en fait, il y en a vraiment partout !_). Humm, tu reviens d'une expédition dans le Sussex, je reconnaîtrais la terre entre mille – j'ai lu ta monographie sur les différents terrains – et tu as mis tes genoux à proximité d'un marais… tu es revenu avec l'odeur… de l'herbe coupée… dans un jardin anglais, vu la qualité de l'herbe ! Très important la qualité de l'herbe ! Encore des gens fortuné pour pouvoir se payer un gazon pareil ! Watson est partit avec toi ? Oui ? Tiens, il a changé de tabac alors ? Tu remarqueras ces fines particules de tabac qui se trouvent sur la manche de ton veston… il a vidé sa pipe face au vent ! Et les filaments se sont accrochés sur la boue de tes manches…J'ai étudié aussi ta monographie sur les cendres de tabac et de pipe ». S. Holmes : « Finement observé ma chère épouse ! Autre chose ? » Madame Holmes : « Non, quoique… puisque tu t'es si bien roulé dans la boue… que dirais-tu de venir te rouler dans les draps avec moi ? »

Sherlock Holmes rentre à la maison, déguisé en prêtre. Son épouse le croise dans les escaliers et ne le reconnaît pas. Madame Holmes : « Bonjour mon père ! Vous venez consulter mon mari ? » S. Holmes : « C'est moi ! » Madame Holmes : « Grand Dieu Sherlock ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnue ! » (_ils montent les escaliers et Holmes va s'asseoir pour retirer son déguisement_). Madame Holmes : « Oh non mon amour, ne retire pas ton déguisement ! ». S. Holmes : « Pourquoi ? Mon enquête est finie… ». Madame Holmes : (_voix coquine_) « Mon père ! J'ai péché ! Voudriez-vous bien me confesser dans la chambre ? » S. Holmes : « Volontiers ! J'ose espérer que la liste de vos péchés sera tellement grande que je devrai vous donner l'absolution plusieurs fois… ». (_ils se retirèrent dans leur chambre, fermèrent la porte avec le verrou et Holmes confessa les péchés de sa femme_).

« Sherlock ! Il y avait un problème dans l'école de notre fille. Le proviseur avait été retrouvé dans son bureau, balle dans la tête. Suicide d'après la police. Mais ta fille a recueilli des indices et a prouvé que c'était un meurtre maquillé en suicide ! Le coupable a été arrêté, une histoire de chantage… Tu devrais sauter dans un fiacre pour retrouver ce pauvre inspecteur Gregson ! La dernière fois que ses collègues l'ont aperçu, il traînait du côté de la Tamise, avec une grosse pierre et une corde… Il se murmure que Lestrade traîne aussi par là…».

« Comment ? Tu m'abandonnes pour une affaire de triple meurtre ? Mais enfin ! Comment oses-tu partir sans moi ? Ne bouge pas ! Je viens avec toi et Watson ! »

« Mon amour, j'ai été faire quelques achats… je t'ai acheté du tabac qui sent mauvais et qui fait beaucoup de fumée pour ta pipe et j'ai aussi repris un flacon de morphine… j'avais _emprunté_ _à long terme _une ordonnance dans la sacoche de Watson ! J'ai contrefait son écriture…»

S. Holmes : « Ma chérie, où as-tu mis mes affaires ? » Madame Holmes : « Ton révolver est dans la poche de ta veste, ta loupe est dans son étui de protection, dans la veste aussi, je t'ai mis des cigarettes en quantité suffisante, tu as un couteau, du fil et quelques épingles à cheveux si jamais Lestrade te passait les menottes. Si c'est le cas, ramènent les… j'ai inventé un nouveau jeu… ».

Madame Hudson : « Monsieur Holmes ! Veuillez dire à votre chenapan d'arrêter de s'entraîner au couteau sur ma porte de cuisine ! ».

(_Sherlock et son épouse sont dans le salon, une grosse mouche se pose sur le manteau de la cheminée. Sherlock a son couteau en main_). S Holmes : « Ma chérie, je te parie vingt livres que tu n'arriveras pas à embrocher la mouche avec le couteau ! ». Madame Holmes : « Je prend le pari ! Donne-moi ton couteau et admire l'experte ! » (_elle prend le couteau par la lame, le lance et il passe à un poil de mollet de fourmi de la mouche qui s'envole !_). S Holmes : « Raté ma chérie ! Oh, de pas loin je l'admets ! ». Madame Holmes : « Pas si raté que ça ! Si tu vas voir sur la lame, tu verras que je lui ai amputé une patte et… la mouche ne saura plus se reproduire ! Beau tableau de chasse en fait… ». (_Sherlock se lève, va vérifier ses dires et dit à sa femme_) : « Effectivement… une patte et son système de reproduction… rappelle-moi de ne jamais te contrarier mon amour ! ».

_Et pour peu que son épouse ait une mère exécrable, ce qui ferait d'elle une belle-mère insupportable, les enfants sont la solution !_ S Holmes : « Les enfants ! Venez voir près de papa… Cette semaine, mamy vient ! ». Les enfants : « Oh nooooon ! ». S Holmes : « Courage les mômes ! On va s'en sortir ! Nous avons connu pire ! Vous voyez les deux beaux billets de dix livres… C'est pour vous si vous pourrissez la vie de mamy ! ». Les enfants : « La pourrir comment ? Tu veux rester combien de temps sans la revoir ? Un an ? Six mois ? ». S Holmes : « La prochaine fois que je veux la voir, c'est sur son lit de mort ! Mais chut ! Pas un mot à maman ! Compris mes p'tits diables ? ». Les enfants : « Compte sur nous ! ». Ils lui firent passer un véritable enfer la première journée, si bien que belle-maman ne mit plus jamais les pieds au 221b !


End file.
